El Regalo Perfecto
by SayajinSlytherin
Summary: Es el cumpleaños del príncipe sayajin y Goku no sabe que regalarle pero al final como siempre dicen "todo tiene solución" .


_**Hey! ;)**_

_**Es el cumple-cumple de Vegeta el principito: 33 y Goku deberá darle su regalo como debe de ser pero ¿Qué será? (los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a mi Sensei Akyra Toriyama) ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos de vainilla! *3***_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Corporación Capsula, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el arduo entrenamiento de uno de los guerreros más fuertes de todo el mundo o mejor aún de todo el universo, hablamos nada más y nada menos que del príncipe de todos los sayajin Vegeta que se encontraba muy concentrado destruyendo los robots que su querida esposa Bulma le construía y que todos los días se empeñaba en destruirlos.

-Mujer incompetente nunca hace bien su trabajo, ya me dio hambre iré a la cocina por algo-dijo Vegeta secándose el sudor con una toalla para dirigirse a la salida de su sagrada cámara de gravedad, lo que nuestro príncipe no sabía era que no había ni una sola migaja estaba lista para comer.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la corporación capsula un niño de 8 años con cabellos y ojos lavanda ya iba abandonando su pesado sueño

-¡Ahhh!-bostezo-¿Qué día es hoy?-se preguntó así mismo Trunks estirándose perezosamente

Trunks Vegeta Brief, futuro heredero la corporación capsula según su madre, futuro príncipe sayajin según su padre, no era más que un muchacho muy listo y por cierto también compartía sangre de sayajin como su padre

-¡Tengo hambre!-dijo Trunks levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas pero al salir se encontró con un pequeño calendario marcado con rojo en la fecha de hoy

-¿Qué será hoy?-dijo Trunks y rápidamente se puso a pensar pero lamentablemente no pudo recordar que "cosa" se celebraba ese día y ¿Por qué?, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comida pues su pobre estomago le pedía que se alimentase a gritos

En otra habitación de la corporación capsula

Una bella mujer de ojos y cabellos azules se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño porque el día anterior se había amanecido preparando nuevos proyectos para la exitosísima corporación capsula ya que esta bella mujer era la dueña de dicha empresa, rápidamente su sueño fue truncado por el sonido de un despertador que le indicaba que debía ponerse a pie y prepararle el desayuno a los hombres de su vida

-¡Cinco minutos más por favor Kamisama!-decía Bulma Brief la dueña de la compañía más grande del mundo

Pero Kamisama no era ni nunca fue piadoso con la pobre Bulma.

Con flojera esta mujer escandalosa como la llamaba Vegeta comenzó a estirar los brazos y con los ojos cerrados aún, camino directo al baño para darse una ducha fría y así desperezarse mucho más rápido.

Entro al baño y lentamente empezó a retirarse sus prendas de dormir, cuando termino entro a la ducha y no espero ni un segundo para abrir de golpe el grifo y sentir como el agua fría recorría su perfecto cuerpo haciéndola erizar su piel y temblar.

-Creo que el día de hoy se celebra algo-se dijo a si misma Bulma pensando en la fecha del día al igual que su hijo Trunks

Bulma cerró el grifo y cogió un jabón para comenzar a pasárselo por todo el cuerpo.

-Qué raro yo nunca olvido una fecha- a estas alturas Bulma ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por si era alguna fecha especial pero ¡Maldita sea! No la recordaba por más que piense, piense y piense no sabía lo que se celebraba un día como hoy. Se enjuago el jabón y salió de la ducha para ponerse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-Hoy me pondré el vestido azul, no sé por qué pero de todos modos a Vegeta le encantara-dijo Bulma pensando en su orgulloso y guapo esposo.

En la cocina de la corporación capsula

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es posible que la mujer escandalosa que tengo por esposa no se apresure a servirme algo de comer?!-reclamaba Vegeta molesto con una vena en la frente a punto de reventarle.

Justo en ese momento bajaba el "engreído" de la casa dando saltitos por la escalera y cuando vio a su padre sentado en la mesa aparentemente esperando el desayuno como él una alegría extraña lo invadió y fue corriendo hacia el dándole un abrazo sorpresa por la espalda provocando que su progenitor lo cogiera por atrás y lo sentara por encima de la mesa

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso mocoso?-le pregunto Vegeta a su hijo por el repentino abrazo, esta era la segunda vez que lo abrazara siendo la primera cuando estaba sacrificándose por el futuro de la tierra en la batalla contra el monstro de Majin Buu.

-No se papá solo lo hice por hacer-dijo Trunks riendo provocando que Vegeta caiga de espaldas al puro estilo del anime

-¡Trunks! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no hables cosas sin sentido? Creo que juntarte con el mocoso menor de Kakarotto te hace mal al cerebro.

-¿Tú crees papá? Una vez le pregunte a Gohan porque él es muy inteligente y me dijo que la idiotez no se contagia sino se nace con ella.- Vegeta solo miro a su hijo con una ceja levantada.

-Pues Gohan es el único normal de la familia de Kakarotto-dijo Vegeta mirando a su primogénito

Vegeta sintió el ki de la mujer aproximándose a la cocina y cogió a Trunks de la camiseta y lo sentó en otra silla pues a Bulma nunca le gusto que Trunks anduviera por ahí caminando por encima de la mesa.

-¡Papá! Ya tengo 11 años y odio cuando haces eso-dijo Trunks levemente sonrojado por la actitud de su padre-

-A mí no me hables en ese tono mocoso, dejare de hacerlo cuando tu dejes de hacerlo-respondió Vegeta a Trunks haciendo que este solo baje la cabeza resignado.

-¿Ya quieren desayunar chicos?-pregunto amablemente Bulma desde las escaleras, cuando Vegeta escucho su voz volteo la cabeza rápidamente y noto que Bulma se había puesto el vestido azul que robo en una tienda meses atrás (tal vez haga un fic sobre eso ;)

-¡Pues claro que si mujer! Tu hijo y yo esperamos desde hace un buen rato-dijo Vegeta mirando fijamente a Bulma

Bulma observo detenidamente a Vegeta y sintió un vuelco en el corazón como la primera vez que lo vio en Namekusein y en como la había cautivado, enamorado desde entonces pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Vegeta se iba a morir y su subconsciente la estaba preparando para ello? o ¿Vegeta la engaña? No eso no puede ser, Bulma bajo rápidamente las escaleras y beso de golpe a Vegeta que estaba distraído provocando que este caiga de la silla por la sorpresa de la mujer escandalosa.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso estás loca mujer? ¡En frente del mocoso no!-dijo susurrando Vegeta en la oreja de Bulma a lo que esta solo respondió con una pequeña risita.

Por otra parte esta era la primera vez que Trunks veía una escena tan cariñosa entre sus progenitores, él estaba acostumbrado a que las muestras de cariño sean casi nulas entre ellos pero estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y no se lo querían decir "_Que desconsiderados"_-pensó el niño_-"Si yo soy su hijo_"

-Oh Vegeta no te preocupes con gusto te hare el desayuno cielo-dijo Bulma plantando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposo provocando que Vegeta se ponga rojo como un tomate por tantas muestras de cariño en un solo día _"Que raro, yo esperaba un insulto o incluso una golpiza pero creo que la mujer se golpeó la cabeza o algo por el estilo"_-pensó el príncipe Vegeta sacando conclusiones en su mente.

-¿Oye papá tú crees que a mami le pasó algo?-pregunto el pequeño Trunks

-Pues yo creo que tu "mami" le dio una extraña enfermedad denominada "esquizofrenia" mocoso-le respondió Vegeta a su retoño despeinándole el cabello lavanda

Trunks sabía que ese era un gesto de cariño por así decirlo por parte de su padre ya que lo hacía varias veces, cuando terminaban de entrenar y el sale herido, a la hora de dormir o cuando él se iba a entrenar por días a las montañas.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz

Goku se encontraba pensando aunque no lo crean en Vegeta y a la misma vez preguntándose sobre muchas cosas mientras tragaba como troglodita.

-¡AHHHH! ¡HOYFS EFS EL CUMPLEAÑOSF DEF VEGETAF MILSFSK!-grito Goku a su querida esposa Milk.

-¡GOKU! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO HABLES CON LA BOCA ABIERTA?! Y MUCHO MENOS SI ME ESCUPES EN TODA LA CARA-le respondió muy furiosa Milk, pero al darse cuenta de lo que realmente trataba de decir Goku recordó que hoy era el dia de cumpleaños del amargado de Vegeta.

-Cierto Goku, iremos al centro comercial luego de desayunar y le buscaremos algunas camisas a Vegeta-dijo Milk

-Pero Milk Vegeta es millonario y debe tener muchas camisas que ni siquiera usa además recuerda que Vegeta siempre viste de azul-dijo un inocente Goku mirando a Milk y pensando en cual podía ser el regalo perfecto para su paisano Vegeta.

-¡Pues al tío Vegeta le gustan mucho las bebidas energéticas! Quizás puedas comprarle unas mamá-dijo el pequeño de la casa al igual que su padre pensando en cual podría ser el regalo ideal.

-¡Ya se! Me tele transportare a la corporación capsula y le preguntare a Vegeta que regalo le gustaría y yo se lo comprare-dijo Goku pero cuando su esposa estaba a punto de protestar Goku ya se había largado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el hijo mayor de la familia y el más "normal" Gohan.

De vuelta en la corporación capsula.

La familia Vegeta Brief ya estaba terminando de su banquete cuando de repente Bulma observo el calendario con una nota roja y a Vegeta y al calendario y a Vegeta y al calendario y a Vegeta. Bulma no era tonta y por la sorpresa escupió todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo al pobre Vegeta que termino embarrado.

-¡VEGETA! HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS ¡YA LO RECORDE!-grito Bulma saltando desde su asiento derramando toda la comida.

-¡ES VERDAD PAPÁ! YA LO RECORDE ¡QUE TONTO FUI! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! TE QUEREMOS MUCHO PAPÁ ERES EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL MUNDO… ¡NO! ERES EL MEJOR PAPÁ DE TODOOO EL UNIVERSO-dijo Trunks convirtiéndose en súper sayajin por la felicidad que sentía y fue corriendo a abrazar el cuello de su progenitor junto con su madre haciendo que Vegeta se vuelva azul por tan fuerte abrazo de su querida y alocada familia

-"_Algún día estos dos me volverán loco_" –pensó Vegeta.

-Sí. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!, Ahora déjense de tanto sentimentalismo y ¡suéltenme!-dijo el patriarca de la familia e inmediatamente madre e hijo lo soltaron.

-Muy bien ahora tendremos que planear la fiesta, el pastel de cumpleaños, los invitados pero sobretodo ¡Tus regalos Vegeta! Iré a comprarlos inmediatamente-comento Bulma e inmediatamente ya tenía una lista con cosas escritas-¡Este cumpleaños será perfecto como todos tus anteriores Vegeta! Tienes suerte de tener a una esposa tan inteligente y hermosa como yo-dijo Bulma y se fue para coordinar lo de la "fiesta"

-¡Maldita sea! Por eso odio mis cumpleaños en la tierra, siempre vienen esos insectos y lo peor de todo es que tendré que soportar las camisas horrendas que siempre trae la troll que tiene por esposa Kakarotto-dijo Vegeta e inmediatamente como si el universo conspirara en su contra apareció Goku con la dichosa tele transportación haciéndolo saltar de la silla, esta era la segunda vez en un día.

-¡Hola Sr Goku!-dijo sonriente Trunks saludando al rival de su padre y posteriormente subiendo escaleras arriba pues no quería entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas, eso era lo que siempre le dacia su "responsable" padre.

-¿Qué quieres Kakarotto? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?-hablo Vegeta desde el suelo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Vegeta! No te preocupes por tu regalo te prometo que te lo comprare más tarde pero el problema es que no sé qué darte-dijo Goku poniendo una mano tras la cabeza como siempre lo hacía habitualmente.

Vegeta miro fijamente a Goku y le respondió

-¿Es que acaso la troll digo esposa que tienes ya se cansó de darme todos los años camisas horribles?

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Vegeta Milk si te regalara una camisa pero esta es la primera vez que voy a pasar tu cumpleaños contigo ya sabes porque estaba muerto 7 años y quiero darte un regalo que no olvides nunca

-Bueno mi regalo perfecto seria que te regreses con Kaiosama y que ¡Nunca vuelvas!

-¡No Vegeta! Milk, Gohan, Goten y los demás se pondrán muy tristes si me voy otra vez ¿No puede ser algo que se pueda envolver?

-¡Muy bien Kakarotto idiota! Te lo dejare fácil, Quiero, escucha bien, algo que sea digno para un príncipe como yo.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres algo para príncipes sayajin? Pero eso no va a ser fácil de encontrar Vegeta.

-¡No digas tonterías Kakarotto! Eso es el regalo más fácil de buscar, ahora-Vegeta comenzó a empujar a Goku hasta la salida de la corporación capsula-¡Ve y tráeme un buen regalo!-grito Vegeta dándole una patada en el trasero a Goku provocando que el pobre salga volando

-Muy bien hecho Vegeta, hmp creo que me "ausentare" hasta la hora del pastel-se dijo asi mismo Vegeta alzando vuelo para ir a unas montañas o algún desierto

Mientras tanto en una conversación telefónica de dos niños

-_¡Goten! Tienes que darme alguna idea para darle el regalo ideal a mi papá-decía Trunks a su amigo de toda la vida o "gemelo separado al nacer" como decía su madre Bulma_

_-Ay Trunks yo no sé de esas cosas... ¡Ya se! Puedes regalarle una montaña a tu papá le gusta entrenar en las montañas y se va por días ¡Así ya no se ira tan lejos!-decía Goten mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea Trunks había caído de espaldas por tremenda idea de su mejor amigo_

_-¡Que tonto eres Goten! ¡Ese es un regalo muy grande y pesado además no se puede envolver con papel! ¿No tienes otra idea?_

_-Pues…-pero justo cuando Goten exprimía su cerebrito Trunks escucho unos ladridos enormes de la calle y decidió salir a investigar._

_-Espera un rato Goten-dijo Trunks colgando el teléfono._

Trunks abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió volando hasta la calle cuando de repente volteo la cabeza y vio un perro enorme de raza doberman con un collar de púas aparentemente molesto pero Trunks no le temía a un simple perro y se le acercó para rascarle la oreja provocando que el enorme perro que era más o menos de su tamaño caiga rendido a sus pies.

-Creo que tú le caerás muy bien a papá, eres rudo y fuerte como el-dijo Trunks pensando en que aquel perro podría ser el regalo perfecto y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió al perro para ocultarlo en su habitación hasta que sea la hora de entregar los regalos, volaron y pasaron por la ventana abierta.

-Bien, te quedaras aquí y no aras ni un solo ruido ¿Si?-dijo Trunks al perro y este obediente solo se sentó.

Mientras tanto en unas montañas.

-¡Muajajajaja! Kakarotto imbécil seguro se la pasara buscando mi regalo perfecto todo el día-dijo el príncipe de todos los sayajin entrenando muy duro y derramando gotas de sudor

Mientras tanto cierto sayajin sufría buscando el regalo perfecto para su paisano.

-¡No puede ser! Ya busque por todas partes ¡Hasta me fui al castillo de la reina de Inglaterra y me botaron a patadas! Que malos, a ver ¿Que le gusta hacer a Vegeta? Veamos- Goku cogio lápiz y papel:

1.- Entrenar

2.- Bulma y Trunks

3.- Molestar a su mejor amigo Goku

4.- Comida

5.- Matar

-Mmmmmmm ya no se me ocurre nada ¡Ya se! Iré a buscar a Milk seguro ella ya está comprando la camisa para Vegeta.

Goku localizo el ki de su adorable esposa y apareció de inmediato en una tienda con mucha ropa para caballeros provocando que los clientes griten y algunos salgan despavoridos.

-¡GOKUUUU! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE EMPEÑAS EN HACERME PASAR VERGUENZAS? ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES COMO VEGETA? ¡EL NI SIQUIERA HABLA!-gritaba Milk a Goku haciéndose más y más grande cada vez.

-¡Ups! Mejor volveré en otro momento Milk ¡No te preocupes te recogeré cuando termines de hacer las compras!-dijo Goku y tres segundos después desapareció de la tienda para dirigirse hacia la corporación capsula.

En la corporación capsula Bulma había limpiado y decorado toda la casa con muchos globos y letreros de "¡Feliz cumpleaños Vegeta!" mientras Trunks se ponía a llamar a todos los guerreros z para invitarlos otro año más a la fiesta de su padre.

Bulma se hallaba en la cocina dando los últimos retoques al enorme pastel de Vegeta y de la nada apareció Goku.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡GOKU-¡PAF! Bulma le tiro una sartén en la cabeza-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! ¿No vez que estoy ocupada con la preparación de la fiesta?-decía Bulma molestar por la repentina aparición de su mejor amigo Goku

-¡Jejejejeje! Lo siento Bulma-coloco una mano tras la cabeza-Lo que pasa es que venía a preguntarte ¿Qué le regalaras tu a Vegeta?.

-¡Eso es una sorpresa!

-Por favor Bulma

-¡No!

-Porfaaaa

-¡NO! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gohan? seguro él debe saber ¡Ya vete Goku! Arruinaras todo

-¿No puedo darle una probadita al pastel?

-¡NOOOO!

-Okay ¡Ya me voy!-eso fue lo último que dijo Goku para después regresar a su casa en la montaña Paoz en busca de su primogénito Gohan.

-¡Gohan! ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Goku buscando a Gohan por toda la casa hasta que entro a su habitación y lo vio usando la computadora muy concentrado (para mí que Gohan también escribe fics de Dragon Ball e.e).

-¿Si que deseas papá?-dijo Gohan apagando el ordenador y volteando su silla giratoria a su padre.

-Gohan, ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Vegeta?-decía Goku buscando ayuda por parte de su hijo

-Bueno yo siempre le recomiendo algunos libros y la mayoría de veces el los lee ¿Por qué no le das alguno? Seguro lo leerá encantado papá.

-¿Tú crees Gohan? No creo que existan libros de príncipes sayajin-dijo Goku haciendo que Gohan caiga de espaldas al más puro estilo de anime

-¡Pues solo el cuestión de preguntar papá! Estoy seguro que el libro que le des le agradara mucho y como siempre dicen "La intención es lo que cuenta"-respondió Gohan empujando hasta la salida de la casa a su padre.

Gohan que aún se quedó dentro de la casa cogio su teléfono móvil y llamo a su novia

-¿Hola Videl? ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Si, Goten se fue a jugar, Mamá y Papá salieron creo que tenemos la casa solo para nosotros dos.

Mientras tanto Goku fue a la librería más grande del centro comercial y busco por todas las estanterías hasta que un pequeño y singular libro le llamo la atención, en la portada se podía apreciar a un niño que al parecer era dueño de un pequeño mundo.

-¡Este libro es el indicado!-dijo Goku levantando el libro para comprárselo inmediatamente a Vegeta

En las montañas.

Vegeta se encontraba casi al final de su entrenamiento cuando su pequeño aparato denominado" teléfono celular "comenzó a sonar, Vegeta solo usaba el teléfono cuando se ausentaba entrenando en sitios alejados como ahora

-¿_Quién es?_

_-Soy yo Bulma, ven rápido a la casa _

_-A mí no me das órdenes mujer._

_-Vegeta sino vienes ahora te juro que dormirás el resto de tu vida en el sofá y puedes irte olvidando del regalo sorpresa nocturno._

_-¡Esta bien! Voy para allá_

_-¡Por eso te quiero Vegeta! Te espero._

_-Sí, sí._

-Maldita sea el día que me quede completamente loco por la mujer escandalosa-se lamentaba Vegeta alzando vuelo para la corporación capsula.

Mientras el príncipe volaba por toda la capital oeste pensaba en muchas cosas y también sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños pero como los terrícolas dicen lo importante nunca son los regalos.

-Felizmente no soy un apestoso terrícola-decia Vegeta- ¿Cómo le abra ido al idiota de Kakarotto en la búsqueda de mi regalo? ¿Qué camisa horrenda me comprara ese Troll? ¿Cuál será el regalo de Bulma y Trunks?

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula.

-¿Sientes el ki de Vegeta, Goku?-preguntaba cada tres segundos Bulma

-¡Sí! Estará llegando en unos segundos-le respondió Goku

Los invitados que habían asistido de mala gana a la fiesta sorpresa de Vegeta se encontraban escondidos y las luces estaban apagadas.

Vegeta ya había llegado a la entrada de la corporación capsula, coloco su mano en el detector de la entrada y la computadora lo reconoció abriéndole la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?-Vegeta alzo la mano y encendio el interruptor y de repente Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Milk, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Número 18, Piccolo, Maroon la hija de Krillin y 18, el maestro Roshi y Dende aparecieron botando confeti por todos lados y un enorme pastel de 11 pisos comenzó a subir del subsuelo para posarse en la mesa junto con demás variedades de comidas.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?!-grito furioso Vegeta-"_Maldicion otro año más con la jodida fiesta sorpresa"._

-¡Es una fiesta sorpresa señor Vegeta! ¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?-pregunto el inocente de Goten y Trunks al escuchar eso golpeo en la cabeza a su mejor amigo

-¡Silencio Goten!

-Ayyyy ¡Eso dolió mucho Trunks!

-¡No se diga más! ¡Música!-grito Bulma y adivinen ¿Quién era el dj?

-¡Como tú digas Bulma!-respondió Yamcha-de pronto sono la canción Come on Eileen de Dexys Midnight Runners.

Despues de tanto parloteo y baileteo por parte de los invitados menos Vegeta claro, el no se iba a exponer a bailar frente a todos los insectos amigos de Bulma.

Como todos los años Bulma mando a realizar un trono especial para su príncipe Vegeta mientras los demás bailaban y comían "gratis" según Vegeta.

-¡Muy bien! Ya es hora de abrir los regalos-grito Bulma a los invitados y arapidamente todos hicieron una fila frente al trono de Vegeta.

El primero en dar el regalo fue el maestro Roshi.

-Toma Vegeta-dijo el anciano entregándole un cuadrado rectangular pequeño

-¡Dejeme adivinar! ¿Otra película pornográfica o una caja de pastillas viagras?

Vegeta cogió el regalo y lo abrió rápidamente y ¡Sopresa! Si era una película pornográfica de unas monjas.y lo tiro en la cansta de regalos.

-¡Siguiente!

-¡Hola Vegeta! Ten toma tu regalo-dijo Krillin. Él era el que siempre le traía regalos más "descentes" y sin pensarlo dos veces Vegeta lo abrió y se encontró con unas galletas hechas a mano por parte del mismo Krillin

-"Miserable". ¿Quién sigue?

- Aquí tienes tu regalo Vegeta y espero que lo valores-dijo Número 18 entregándole una caja de bebidas energéticas en lata sabor uva.

-"Hmp" ¡Siguiente! No tengo todo el día.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Vegeta!-dijo Milk entregándole algo blando-¡Espero que te guste!- El príncipe lo abrió y ¡Milagro! No eran camisas horrendas, eran pantalones horrendos, los tiro a un lado de la canasta.

-Aquí tiene su regalo Señor Vegeta-dijo Gohan dándole una caja pequeña. Vegeta sacudió la caja y luego la abrió y vio que su regalo era un rolex plateado moderno.

-"El mejor hasta ahora" ¿Quién más?

-Toma y no molestes Vegeta-dijo Piccolo lanzándole una bolsita de semillas del ermitaño.

-¡Vaya! El mismo regalo de todos los años Piccolo.

-Y siempre lo será hasta que te mueras o me muera yo-respondió el namekusein.

Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de levantarse para quemar todos sus regalos un enorme perro aparentemente rudo y fuerte le salto encima lamiéndole la mejilla.

-¡No! Rex se supone que saldrías después-dijo Trunks levantando a Rex el perro de su padre.

-¿Tu trajiste a ese perro Trunks?-dijo Vegeta mirando al perro y a Trunks rápidamente.

-Lo encontré solo y creí que te gustaría porque ¡Míralo! Eres igual de rudo y fuerte igual que el ¿No lo ves?

-Hmp, Esta bien se quedara-respondio de mala gana Vegeta provocando que Trunks vya corriendo a abrazar a Rex.

-¡Espera Vegeta aún falta mi regalo!-hablo Goku desde un lado de la sala.

-Pues veamos que tal te fue en tu búsqueda Kakarotto.

Goku le entrego amablemente su regalo y Vegeta lo miro curioso, comenzó a desgarrarle el papel y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto.

-¿No me digas que no te gusta?-pregunto asustado Vegeta.

-¿El-El-El principito?-dijo Vegeta observando anonadado viendo la portada del libro que le regalo su rival de toda la vida.

-Pues sí, tú me dijiste que te busque algo digno de un príncipe y cuando lo vi ¡Te lo compre!-dijo Goku inocente.

-Oye Vegeta no te lo tomes a mal "El principito" es un libro muy bonito yo lo leí cuando era niña y estoy segura que te gustara.

Vegeta tenía un leve tic en el ojo sin contar que se había sonrojado levemente.

Los invitados se fueron a los pocos minutos pues ver a Vegeta molesto no es motivo de celebración.

Las 23:00 pm marcaban el reloj y Bulma esperaba a su esposo en la alcoba que compartían juntos.

-¡Vegeta no aparece! Esta es la segunda vez que me vuelvo poner este traje de coneja (Ya saben el de dragon ball) ¿Dónde estará Vegeta?-decia Bulma preocupada por la ausencia de su esposo.

- Y el fin- dijo Vegeta cerrando el libro que le regalo Kakarotto- No debe quedar evidencias, ¡Ya se!

Vegeta quemo el libro de "El principito"

EL VERDADERO Fin.

_**Hey! ;)**_

_**¡Muchas Gracias por leer este one-shoot y espero de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado ¡Muchisisisimas gracias! Y recuerda que no cuesta nada dejar un review chiquito.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos de Vainilla! *3***_


End file.
